


互相尊重

by beautywind



Series: We [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 小短篇，想寫寫艾迪打惡靈古堡時跟猛毒的拌嘴





	互相尊重

艾迪最近跟丹走得很近，原因是丹買了一台PS4，艾迪就時不時跑去人家家裡玩電動，雖然體內的猛毒一直抗議他對這醫生沒什麼好感，但艾迪表示如果他們存的錢能不要全砸在伙食費上的話，也許他就可以買一台在家自己玩。

猛毒很是悶悶不樂，他既不想要比現在更餓，也不想看艾迪跟自己以外的人走得很近。

「萬一他對你有意思怎麼辦？你每次打贏的時候，都露出那種蠢臉。」趁著丹去洗手間的時候，低沉的嗓音在艾迪腦中響起。

「你不要把每個人都想得跟你一樣好嗎？而且什麼叫蠢臉啊！」艾迪的聲音有點高亢，正好碰上走出廁所的丹，好心的醫生問他怎麼了，不想讓丹及前女友知道猛毒還活著的艾迪堆起一個假笑，連忙說沒事。

後來丹接到來自醫院的電話，他表示說自己要趕回醫院一趟，要艾迪玩完記得鎖門就好，匆匆的就離開了，艾迪聽到腦中傳出一聲勝利的「耶——」，讓他忍不住伸手掐自己的大腿，而後又痛呼了一聲，該死的，就沒個方式懲罰這個幼稚的小鬼。

丹走了以後，艾迪選擇了惡靈古堡4來玩，猛毒看見類似同伴的東西時忍不住探出一小顆頭來問：「它們也是共生體嗎？」

「你不要隨便冒出來，等等安妮或丹回來看到你怎麼辦？」艾迪忍不住伸手去戳了戳猛毒嬌小的額頭想把那小團黑球塞回體內，但猛毒以為宿主跟他在玩，興奮的舔了舔艾迪的手指，艾迪覺得很癢呵呵笑了出來，就在分神之餘，螢幕那邊傳來一聲慘叫，遊戲男主角被爆頭的寄生蟲給尻死了。

「都是你啦！」艾迪用另外一隻手按下重來按鈕，一邊刻意的回答猛毒剛剛的疑問：「他們就是寄生蟲，寄——生——蟲。」

「你在叫誰！」猛毒像是被踩到尾巴那樣惱怒，報復性的一口咬住艾迪的拇指。

「哎唷、好痛！我回答你的問題呀！遊戲裡面在村民體內的就是寄生蟲，你沒看到他們都一臉恍恍惚惚，看到外來者就想殺嗎？」艾迪哀號表示無辜，早就讀出宿主腦中那一點小心思的猛毒哼了一聲，纏著艾迪要對方跟自己道歉。

「好啦、好啦，我的錯，你跟它們是不一樣的。」知道玩笑不能過火的艾迪立刻示軟，猛毒這才放過他可憐的紅腫拇指，故意不幫他治療傷口就是為了看艾迪頻頻送死，這樣看等等會不會敗興提早回家。

艾迪忍不住回了他一句：「你想得美。」努力憑自己的本事過關斬將，劇情一路推進到遊戲中的男主角坐上可以除去寄生蟲的機器，艾迪突然感覺有點反胃。

「猛毒？你不舒服嗎？」艾迪小心翼翼的問，他確認自己剛剛沒吃什麼奇怪的東西。

「艾迪，遊戲中的男主角為何不想要寄生蟲？」一小團黑球靠在艾迪頸邊，語氣少了平時的霸氣跟蠻橫，反倒顯得有些脆弱。

「我想可能那隻寄生蟲不會跟男主角聊天吧？」艾迪用一根手指輕輕撫摸猛毒的頭，「不過我想最大的原因是，寄生蟲會讓男主角無法控制自己的身體吧？那並不是共生，並沒有『我們』，也沒有互相尊重。」

「所以它跟我們不一樣。」黑色的液體纏住艾迪的手指，似乎非常滿意人類的答案，想幫助對方盡早打敗接下來的敵人。

「是呀，所以我剛剛不是說，你跟它們是不一樣的？」艾迪看著通關動畫，滿意的伸了一個懶腰，直到腦中響起一個聲音叫他的名字，他嗯了一聲低頭，正好跟小猛毒迎面親上。

這是獎勵，腦子裡的聲音這麼說。

他喜歡艾迪害羞時微微上升的體溫，那讓他的身體暖暖的，很舒服。

「好了，閉嘴，你不要什麼都描述的鉅細靡遺。」艾迪扯開小猛毒時，對方還伸出兩條黏液小手掰住艾迪的臉那樣依依不捨。

「但我更喜歡的是你的體——」猛毒的話還沒說完，已經換惡靈古堡5在玩的宿主毫不留情的用大把的火焰燒烤黑色觸手魔王，警告的意味非常濃厚，即使感覺胃部一陣翻絞艾迪也不罷手。

「這是報復！說好的互相尊重呢？」

「我只是在打遊戲呀？」艾迪露出小人得志般的笑容，尤其看著那坨黑色觸手被火焰打敗消散融於地板時，忍不住就有種快意。

**回家你就知道了，艾迪布洛克，我們會好好花時間談談互相尊重的。**

 

完

 

後記：

身為惡靈古堡系列粉，覺得4代鐮刀型的寄生蟲跟猛毒有點像，更別提5代基本上就是滿滿的黑色黏液觸手系列（微笑），只是想寫寫艾迪打電動跟猛毒的鬥嘴。

覺得不論是恐怖遊戲的寄生蟲也好，殭屍也好，跟猛毒他們的差別就在這種寄生蟲跟殭屍病毒都是會奪走宿主全身的掌控權吧？但是猛毒不會這麼做，因為他尊重艾迪，而且逗弄艾迪很有趣（欸

總之，明天要去看4DX 3D版的猛毒，我跟朋友都非常期待！！回來再分享心得！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
